


Private Affair

by hoshikomitsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Rivetra Week 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikomitsuki/pseuds/hoshikomitsuki
Summary: Rivetra Weekend 2019 Prompt originally posted on my Tumblr.Petra tends to Levi while he is injured.One-Shot, Canon-verse, NSFW





	Private Affair

Levi rested in a wooden chair wearing his cleaning clothes, the closest thing he owned to pajamas. Sleep was such a brief event for him. Why bother with the trouble of changing out of his uniform?

Petra's sweet and cheerful voice questioned "Are you feeling any better, Captain?"

"Yeah, I’m just stiff from sitting on my ass all day," Levi groaned. It had been four days since his injury, which was enough to give him cabin fever. His recovery room was small and the low ceilings made the room nearly claustrophobic. It reminded him of the underground.

"Well, I’m glad you’re doing better then. I’ll go ahead and see how you’re healing under those bandages." Petra turned her head away slightly as Levi took off his shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his graceful hands moving down button after button. She had gotten past the point of blushing each time she saw her captain topless, but he still made her heart throb.

Petra cared for Levi exclusively during his recoveries. Considering her extended knowledge of health and nursing, it never seemed out of the ordinary for him to seek out her care. But in truth, her knowledge wasn’t the only reason for this assignment. Levi was always on edge, but while being in a state of such vulnerability, his anxiety increased seven-fold. There was the chance of being caught off-guard by an enemy or of some clumsy idiot unintentionally furthering his injuries. However, the more frightening possibility his mind often entertained was of being treated by some nurse who had been going around from patient to patient spreading disease. But most importantly, to be confined to a bed or a chair, unable to wear a uniform, and too feeble to wield a blade was humiliating to humanity’s strongest warrior. He knew Petra had the aptitude to tend to his injuries and that she would never see him differently just because of his physical condition. Quite simply, he needed his recovery to be a private affair, and Petra was the only one he could trust.

Upon Petra removing his bandages, Levi laid on a cot stomach down with his arms tucked under his shoulders. 

"It looks like your wounds have closed up already," Petra smiled. 

She ran some cotton doused with antiseptic along his cuts as he felt the strokes of her thorough cleansing. He insisted she disinfect the area of his wounds every day no matter how much his conditions improved. Petra couldn’t help but stare at him. His perfectly sculpted muscles and pale, luminous skin made him look more like a mannequin than a soldier.

Levi flinched when Petra ran the cotton over his shoulder. "Oh captain, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, it’s just sore there still." 

"The treatment didn’t help?"

"Tch, not even the slightest."

She paused for a moment. "Ok, captain. Um, just relax for a bit please. I'll be back shortly."

Levi took a deep breath as he felt tenderness and strain throughout his entire body. Despite his impressive physique, the stress of life in the Survey Corps. and his bouts of insomnia left Levi perpetually plagued with headaches and muscle soreness. Petra had tried several different blends of healing herbs, alcoholic solutions, and even aromatherapy to ease the captain’s pain, all which had little to no success.

Upon hearing her returning footsteps, Levi felt a hot, steaming towel drape over his shoulders. Petra pressed the towel against his skin and squeezed his shoulders gently. She slid the towel down along his back carefully pressing her knuckles along the sides of his spine. Petra's heart raced as she could feel the firmness of her captain's back through the towel. She'd never had a massage before, let alone attempted to massage someone else! But she was determined to find something to help Captain Levi, and she took it upon herself to read up on the subject. 

"Uuuugh, captain looks so handsome. I can’t believe I’m doing this! I hope he doesn't mind me touching him this way..." She looked down to see that Levi had closed his eyes and softened his furrowed brows. She drew a deep breath before she spoke.

"The heat should help loosen everything up. Does that feel ok, Captain?" Levi felt Petra remove the towel and her thin, bony fingers massaging up and down his spine. 

"You don’t have to be so gentle. I’m not some frail old man," he grumbled. 

"Oh, sorry captain," she said apologetically. Petra put in quite a bit more pressure in each stroke, as much as she could from her angle. 

"How about that?"

"Can’t you do this any harder?"

After a moment of hesitation, she climbed atop the cot, hovering her body over his. Levi opened his eyes upon feeling the cot creek, but said nothing. Her delicate fingertips pressed deeply into the fibers of his back. Her heart thumped like the gallop of a horse, faster and faster as she questioned whether or not she was crossing the line.

"I-is this ok, captain?"

"...Yeah, that’s better."

She could feel the knots in his back slowly unwind, and the tightness in his shoulders fade. Just the touch of her soft, silky skin sent a wave of calmness through his body. The experience was foreign to him, but he found it enjoyable.

Caring for Levi during times like this was a guilty pleasure. It made her sick to see him in so much pain. It didn’t matter how many times it happened; every hit he took made her blood run cold and struck her with fear. But having the privilege to care for him and to spend so much private time with him brought her joy. Some of their deepest conversations happened in this room, their sanctuary amid this never-ending war between man and the titans.

"Ok, captain. Please turn over for me." 

"What?"

"Uh- I just need to get the front of your shoulders and your neck. Oh but- um, I should get down f-"

Levi turned over and looked her right in the eyes as she straddled him. She gulped and looked down at him. "AH, HE’S SO HOT! I-I CAN’T! WHY DID I!?"

"...well? Are you going to do this or not?"

Her face lit up as though she had suffered a second degree burn! She felt like it would make things even MORE awkward if she bothered to get down now.

"Y-yes captain. It’s my duty to make sure you get well!"

Her fingers gripped beneath his shoulders as her thumbs massaged above his clavicles. He gently closed his eyes. She could see a bit of discomfort in his face, which meant the tension of his shoulders was being properly addressed. Petra could feel Levi’s heartbeat.

She ran her hands along his arms, squeezing them to stimulate blood flow. Petra interlocked his fingers with hers as she gently rotated his wrist. Levi did his best not to react to her touch. She couldn't help but swoon at the sight and feel of her captain's hand in hers. 

Levi abruptly opened his eyes when he felt Petra's pelvis upon his chest as her hands moved along the sides of his neck up into his hair. 

"S-sorry, I couldn’t quite reach your neck from where I was." She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She scolded herself, "I shouldn’t be touching Captain Levi like this! What if somebody walks in on us?? I better hurry up!"

"Sorry again captain, I’m sure you’re getting tired of lying there... I'm almost done."

"It's fine. Whatever you’re doing is actually helping." He relaxed his face, reveling in every stroke of her hands against his tender muscles. Physical contact outside of combat was something he rarely, if ever, experienced.

Her silky and delicate fingertips tapped along his cheeks and brows. A tingling sensation ran through out his body. "This feels... not bad I guess," he thought to himself.

"I'm finished, captain. Do you feel any better?"

"..."

"Oh no, he’s probably not happy about me being all over him like this! What a terrible idea!"

Her warm brown eyes met his with a look of longing. She was always so eager to please.

"Petra..."

"Y-Yes?"

Levi wove his hand into the hair on the back of her head as he pulled her close. His warm, soft lips caressed hers as her hands slid up his chest. Petra's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat in disbelief as she savored their kiss.

He looked at Petra's glowing rosy cheeks and let out a faint smile.

"Thanks..."

Her eyes softened as she asked Levi, "Captain... permission to continue?"

He pulled her body against his, giving her kiss after kiss. His hands felt like humming bird wings shivering up and down her spine.

Lost in the warmth of his embrace, she thought to herself "Captain... I’m the one who should be thanking you... thanking you for giving me this private heaven amongst this world of hell..."


End file.
